lego_dimensionsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Nvfishpro/My Ideas for Year 3!
These are some of my ideas that I would like to suggest to Traveller's Tales for things I think would fit right in with a lot of the other franchises in the game already! Pixar I think that we should get a Pixar Story Pack, maybe a Team Pack or two, and maybe a few Fun Packs! The Pixar Story Pack could come with either Buzz Lightyear or Woody. The story can be that some of the fan favorite Pixar villains (Syndrome, Emperor Zurg, Randall Boggs, ect.) team up with Lord Vortech to plunge their enemies into a world of chaos, mixing all Pixar worlds into one! Our favorite heroes (The Toy Story Trio, The Incredibles, Mike and Sulley, Nemo and Dory, The Emotions, and MANY more!) would have to team up to save their worlds from the might of their combined enemies! Each level could mostly take place in a mix between two different movies, with the main heroes of those two movies being the playable characters of the level, while we get a villain team up from those movies as the boss at the end of each level. (Kinda like some of the battles in the original LEGO Batman!) The vehicle that comes with the set could easily be Lightning McQueen or Mater, just as long as they talk and have interaction dialog like regular characters! Heck, you could even have a level partially set in Radiator Springs where you can play as a few other Cars characters as part of the Story Pack experience! Maybe the final battle could be like The Tri, only with all the Pixar villains in the main story being mixed into one! Needless to say, Pixar would be one EPIC addition to LEGO Dimensions! And the build for the Toy Pad could even be a mix of all the worlds featured in the levels of the pack! Some of the other packs could be things that couldn't quite make it into the Story Pack! If WALL·E doesn't fit into the Story Pack, we could have a Fun Pack with him and The Axiom! An Up Team Pack with Carl and Russel could include LEGO builds of the flying house and Kevin! You could have a Flik Fun Pack with the Fake Bird that him and his friends built in the movie! If for some reason ''Monsters, Inc. ''doesn't make it into the story, we could still have a Mike and Sulley Team Pack with Mike's New Car and maybe a CDA Truck as their vehicles! You might even be able to make Fun Packs from films in the Story Pack that aren't featured as playable characters, like the Toy Story Alien with the Pizza Planet Truck! Or maybe even the characters in peril throughout the Story Pack's levels could be non-playable Pixar favorites! The Adventure World could be like the Midway Arcade World by having all the iconic locations from the films brought into one place! Sly Cooper Sly Cooper is one of my all-time FAVORITE video game franchises that isn't already in Dimensions! With the release of an upcoming movie, I'm sure you guys could make a Story Pack and a Fun Pack! The Story Pack would come with a Sly Cooper minifigure, and The Cooper Gang Van. The Story Pack would follow the film's story, with the gameplay style being a mix between the Sly games and the classic LEGO gameplay we all know and love! (Seriously Mr. Parsons, you are up there with Stan Lee and Walt Disney in my hall of fame!) The build could either be a Paris skyline (As the main characters are from Paris!), or another location from the film that would look awesome on the Toy Pad! The Fun Pack for the Sly Cooper franchise could be Sly's love interest, Inspector Carmelita Montoya Fox! And her vehicle could either be a police vehicle of some sort, or the games' main antagonist; Clockwerk! (That is, if Clockwerk isn't already the main villain of the movie!) A few side notes for the Sly franchise: Sly has to be able to change into Bentley, Murray, and any other members of the Cooper Gang featured in the film. And I would appreciate it if somewhere in the game you could play as the classic designs from the four current games in the series! The designs in the games look WAY better to me than the ones in the movies! UNDERTALE Another one of my all-time favorites! This could easily be a Story Pack, or a few Fun Packs and Team Packs! The Story Pack would come with Frisk, the human child who fell down into the Undergroud; a world full of monsters and magic! The vehicle/gadget could be just about ANYTHING from the game! Frisk's Soul, a big version of Flowey the Flower, Papyrus' Bed, Temmie, The Annoying Dog, an Amalgam, ANYTHING! The six levels of the Story Pack could follow the True Pacifist Ending (With a slight change or two, just no deaths!), with no enemy encounters that you actually FIGHT, and puzzle-platforming themed Boss Battles that require you to survive enemy attacks, and stun them so that you spare them instead of beating them! Like all other Story Packs, you'll be able to play as in-game characters such as Toriel, Sans, The Great Papyrus, Undyne, Alphys, and maybe even Mettaton! The cutscenes and gameplay should have voice acting for everyone but Frisk, so that younger players can still get as much enjoyment as pre-existing fans of Undetale, and it should be entirely up to Toby Fox who voices his characters! The levels could be layed out as follows: Level 1 - The Ruins, Level 2 - Snowdin, Level 3 - Waterfall, Level 4 - Hotland, Level 5 - Omega Flowey Battle, and Level 6 - Asriel Dreemurr Battle. The reason for Omega Flowey and Asriel Dreemurr could be that after Frisk defeats Omega Flowey with the aid of the other souls, Flowey returns to his normal form and captures the main cast like in the True Pacifist Ending, leading to the REAL final confrontation with Asriel Dreemurr! Mini-Bosses could even include Napstablook, Greater Dog, Mad Dummy, and Muffet in their original in-game locations! The build for the Toy Pad could be The Ruins, Sans and Papyrus' House, Temmie Village, Alphys' Lab, MTT Resort, or a brick-built recreation of the original game's battle screen, complete with black LEGO bricks with FIGHT, ACT, ITEM, and MERCY printed on them! The Adventure World could include all the famous locations from the game, with missions handed out by the rest of the main cast. (Including recreations of the dates with Papyrus, Undyne, and Alphys that lead to the True Pacifist run!) If for any reason we don't get a Story Pack for Undertale, we could still get some Fun Packs and a Team Pack or two! Those could easily be a Frisk Fun Pack, a Sans and Papyrus Team Pack, an Undyne Fun Pack, and an Alphys and Mettaton Team Pack! Any vehicles listed above would work for these, along with possibly a Gaster Blaster for Sans! Five Nights at Freddy's (Hear me out on this one! I can explain!) Okay. Before I give you the run down, I think there should be a Level Pack and a Fun Pack! I know what you're probably thinking: "FNAF is a horror game! We can't have that in a kid's game!" And my response is: "Well, LEGO Marvel Superheroes, LEGO Jurassic World, LEGO Star Wars: The Force Awakens, and LEGO Dimensions ITSELF have jumpscares and scary moments in them! Heck, a lot of levels in LEGO Jurassic World feel like a LEGO horror game to me! And let's not forget that Gremlins, a movie that is more horror than any other genre, is already IN LEGO Dimensions! Five Nights at Freddy's is made by a Christian man, as well! In fact, FNAF is probably the most family-friendly horror game around!" So now that we have THAT taken care of, here's my idea for FNAF in LEGO Dimensions! The Story Pack should take place late 2017 (even if it comes out in 2018!), and a new night guard starts his first night watching over a warehouse that holds many old animatronics from the 80's. What the night guard doesn't know, is that he's working on the night of the 30 year anniversary of the Bite of '87! Half way through the night, one of the cameras goes down near the very back of the building, and when it comes back on; a few boxes have been knocked off of their shelves. The night guard takes a flashlight and heads to the back of the warehouse to see if someone broke into the building, but finds nothing but the head of an old bear animatronic sitting neatly in front of the fallen boxes. As the night guard scrabbles to get the boxes back on the shelves, he hears metalic clanging and sees a light coming down the hall. The night guard hides in a big box, using the bear head to disguise himself. We see from the guard's point of view that the approaching stranger is infact Freddy Fazbear, the famed mascot of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, roaming the halls as if someone (or something) is controlling it. The night guard flashes his light at Freddy, causing him to freeze in place. And when the night guard removes the head from the animatronic, he sees nothing but the metal endoskeleton of the animatronic. The headless mascot screams at the night guard, causing the frightened man to run away with Freddy in close persuit. The night guard hides in another box of robot parts, and loses Freddy. This is when the level begins. The Level Pack will come with a desk chair, and an Answering machine as the vehicle and gadget for the level. The desk chair can be used at special spots to view security cameras and solve puzzles to distract any animatroinics coming his way. The answering can distract enemies with the voice of the Phone Guy, leading them away from the player after the device was placed and activated by taking the model off of the Toy Pad, similar to detonating the Taunt-o-Vision. When the animatronics are investigating the phone, the player has a chance to sneak past them. The very end of the level can be a chase scene similar to the ones seen in LEGO Jurassic World. There would be a cutscene where the night guard hears another animatronic coming, and puts on the Freddy head. The animatronic turns out to be Foxy, and sees right through the night guard's disguise. The cutscene ends, and the chase begins! Once completed, the final cutscene would show the night guard diving into his office. Foxy appears in the doorway, and starts slowly making his way towards the night guard, jaw opening and closing, as if getting ready to bite. Foxy jumps forward and screams at the night guard, ready to finish the job. The night guard braces for whatever Foxy is about to do, except Foxy stands completely still. The guard looks up at a clock on the wall and sees that it's 6AM, the end of his shift. The cutscene ends with the guard exitting the building, throwing his hat on the ground before stomping on it. The End. Oh, and the Fun Pack would be Freddy Fazbear! His vehicle could be a big Springlock Suit. (With the final build being Springtrap!) And Freddy would be able to switch to Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy! That's all for now! I'll update this blog post soon, and when I'm done, I'll try to send it to someone who works on LEGO Dimensions! Tell me what you guys think of my ideas in the comments! Category:Blog posts